


Caring restraints

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Nothing scared Martha more than Lex Luthor and his friendship with her son. She knew he cared about Clark and held back for him. That's why he scared her so much
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Caring restraints

Martha could still remember getting that call. It had been hard in Smallville. When Lex had sped into town and ran right into Clark Johnathan had been worried. She had been worried too but there had been no room for her to be worried. She had been trying to be on Clark’s side but that had been so difficult.

Lex had scared her. He had blown right into town and focused on her son with such intensity. She knew that he cared about Clark. More than he had ever cared about anything. He was so gentle with Clark and so caring. He would give anything to Clark and that was what scared her.

Then their orientations came into play. Martha in all her years had never met an Omega like Lex and she knew Johnathan hadn’t either. Maybe the day by the bridge had muted his scent that day but afterwards? She had been shocked by such a strong scent. Terrified when she smelt suppressants under all of that.

Johnathon’s face had spoken volumes and the way her husband had excused himself made her stomach hurt. She had taken another look over her shoulder and the face Lex made at her son- her oblivious son. It had hurt her heart.

Alphas and Omega friendships were not exactly rare but an Omega like Lex? An Alpha like Clark? There was no wonder that rumours exploded whenever people saw them. How could they not? Clark’s scent spoke for himself. Even when they had tried everything they could with Clark some things couldn’t be restrained. Clark had tried to restrain himself instead.

It worked at least until Lex. She had never been scared of anything when it came to Clark but Lex scared her. He had terrified her because she had never thought there would be a human equivalent to Clark. Which was what she knew Lex must have thought.

But Lex was stronger. Far stronger than Clark was when he was restraining himself. she never doubted Lex’s restraint. His pushing Clark at Lana spoke enough for itself. In that avenue Martha was able to relax. Even though she flinched when she realized Clark had gone off to the castle on his own again.

When she picked up the phone and it was Lex looking for Clark she always had to mute her worry and panic because Clark couldn’t have two parents against his friends all the time. He needed someone in his corner even though Martha honestly wanted those two far apart.

Clark wasn’t around from here and she loved her son with all her heart but she worried about just what he might do if he was pushed. She watched more than Johnathan did. The real test wasn’t Lex it was Clark. He was the one that made jokes that made Lex laugh. He was the one that teased Lex with red eyes and hints of scent.

And Lex turned him down every single time and Martha breathed a sigh of relief even as she swallowed down fear. Alpha and Omegas could be friends but those were normal Alphas and Omegas. Not Alphas like Clark and certainly not an Omega like Lex Luthor.

It was too intense, an explosion waiting to happen and she feared so much. That was why the phone call that hot summer day made her stomach hurt.

“Martha.” Lex’s voice had been tight. “Thank goodness it’s you that answered the phone.” On hearing him call her by her name and not the respectful way he usually did. Martha felt her stomach turn over. “I need you to come to the castle right away and pick up Clark.” Lex’s low hiss made her fingers tremble she almost dropped the receiver.

“Lex?” She had whispered. “What’s going on?” So many scenarios went through her mind but she swallowed. “Are you okay? What’s wrong with Clark?”

“I can’t get too near to Clark right now.” Lex’s tight laugh made her widen her eyes. “He’s in the library. I locked him in. Forgive me for that but your son went into rut just now.” Lex paused before he swore softly. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go near him. Can you come pick him up? I can calm him from a distance but if I were to bring him home…” Lex’s uncertain tone had scared her so much. “I don’t think the close confines of a car is a good idea.”

“I’m coming.” She had been so glad that Johnathon had gone out. “I’ll get the keys Lex I’ll be right there.”

“Thank goodness.” Lex had sighed. “I wouldn’t know what to do if Mr. Kent had answered the phone.”

X

The shocking thing for Martha was how calm Lex was when she turned up and his scent! It was so strong that she had wanted to flinch. An icy scent that filled the entire castle. “Clark’s still in the library.” Lex’s sigh of relief mixed with hers. “I think he’s still in his right mind but I didn’t want to take any chances. My apologies about locking him up but-“

“No Lex.” She shook her head as she hurried to keep pace with him. It was a miracle that Clark had stayed in the locked room to begin with. “I’ll just take him with me.” She took the key Lex handed her. “Lex?”

“I’ll stay back a bit just in case.” The look on his face… “I don’t want Clark hurt you know. I care about him. This took me- I think it both took us by surprised but I would never hurt Clark.” He met her gaze full on. “I would never take advantage of him. I want what’s best for him and his friendship is precious to me. I won’t let something like hormones and genetics get in our way.” His smile was small but Martha felt something grip her heart.

She gave Lex a smile all while she cleared her throat and focused on unlocking the library doors. “Clark?” He fell right over the moment she opened the door. “Sweetie?”

“Mom?” His rasp made her kneel before him. She tried to tilt his head towards her but he was searching for Lex. “Lex? Lex!”

“It’s okay Clark.” Lex’s scent was cool as it washed over them. “Go with your mother. It’s okay Clark. It’s going to be okay.” The way her son relaxed in her arms; Martha could tell that her son believed those words. She on the other hand was wary of them.

X

Lex played so nicely with them. Years after he had left and written off Smallville Martha could admit that. He played so nicely with them and now years after Smallville he had grown even more terrifying along with his scent.

That day that Clark had gone into rut in the mansion she had a premonition of what could be. She tried to be on her son’s side but Lex scared her so badly. How could he not? She had seen first hand what he could do.

Hormones wouldn’t come between Lex and Clark and if Lex could tip Clark into rut when even Lana hadn’t- it was just scary.

She had tried to watch silently but when Clark wrote their friendship off she breathed a sigh of relief. But not these days. Metropolis was Lex’s playground and now Clark was there too. Lex was done playing nice. Anything could happen, anything at all.

Clark wasn’t a teenager anymore. Lex had held back because of that and maybe because he really had seen Clark like family but that wasn’t the case now.

X

Martha closed her eyes and took a seat so she could catch her breath. Seeing and scenting was really believing. She had no idea how she was supposed to break this news to Johnathan. If Clark would say anything at all.

“Martha.” Lex’s tone was gentle even as Clark rest his sleeping head in his lap. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“What happened to Lois?” She had to ask even as she held her purse a little tighter. “And why is Clark still sleeping”

“Because he wouldn’t go in the regeneration chamber like a normal person.” She watched Lex smooth his hand over her son’s head before he smiled. “You have something to say Martha?”

“You’re pregnant.” She said flatly. She could smell it in his scent he had to be a good four months along but she could barely see it from where he sat. “Is it Clark’s?”

“Who knows.” Lex said softly. “What do you think?” His smile was gentle and slow. “And how do you think it happened? Do you think I tied Clark up? That I drugged him with my heat scent?”

“I think.” With everything that had happened over the past month. How Clark always went to Lex even when he was angry. “I think he came to you.” Her throat felt tight. “And you didn’t turn him away.”

“I even reminded him of Lois.” Lex said softly. “Aren’t I nice for that? But you know… I always want what’s best for Clark. What he needs.” Lex’s hand gently played with Clark’s hair. “Is a family Martha. It’s what I need too.”

X

“Was mom here?” Clark nuzzled Lex’s throat and it took everything in him not to turn that nuzzle into something. Clark’s low murmur before he nibbled Lex’s neck made him shudder. “Thought I sensed her.”

“She came.” Lex admitted as Clark’s hands settled over his stomach. “I told her about the child.”

“Mom’s not blind.” Clark muttered before he sighed. “I’m going to have to talk to them.”

“Go right ahead.” Lex had no problem with that. “But don’t go promising any grandparent rights behind my back Clark.”

“After Kon-El?” Clark muttered before he nuzzled Lex again. That light scrape against his scent glands made Lex swallow. “I know already.”

“You need to behave.” Lex said softly. “I know I smell good but still-“ Clark needed to heal before Bruce came at Lex like a ton of bricks.

“You could just make me.” Clark teased and the temptation made Lex’s blood run hot before he sighed instead. “Can’t heal in there and smell you.” Clark said softly. “Want to smell you and the baby.” Alpha instincts.

“You need to heal before we have problems.” Lex allowed himself one kiss but Clark stole another and then another and the nip to his throat was just sinful. “Stop being a baby.” A small push of his scent but Clark’s countered it. How cute. “How about I connect the chamber to the study?” Clark’s only answer was to swing Lex into his arms carefully and head to the healing chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> I just laughed at the idea of Martha seeing firsthand how scary Lex is. Like Clark falling into Rut BECAUSE of Lex and Lex doing absolutely nothing to him
> 
> I just like thinking of early years for them sometimes


End file.
